The Dark Secret of Possum Kingdom Lake
by chocolate cake with sprinkles
Summary: a Toadies one-shot songfic. i really just wrote it from the girl's p.o.v. this took three days so someone better appreciate this!


Have you ever sat in a little cafe by a lake in Louisiana, feeling like someone was staring at you then you turn your head and someone is standing _right next to you_?

Of course not, because that sort of thing just doesn't happen. But it happened to me.

I was at my favorite cafe, _Froggie's_. This is my second home. Kinda obvious if you know me, but because you don't I should tell you I cant make a decent cup of coffee to save my life. Ha, I cant help laughing at the morbid irony in that sentence.

I was enjoying my coffee, nothing fancy, just half-and-half with a little sugar. I felt like someone was watching me. I turned and saw some guy eighteen inches away from me. Avoiding eye contact is harder than it sounds and in a split second he knew I saw him there. He smiled saying "It's me, Tyler."

This was kinda freaky. I don't remember even _meeting_ a guy named Tyler and this guy didn't even _look_ familiar. But he talked to me as if we were friends our entire lives or as if I was his girlfriend. All I could do is look at him confused and say "_Who_?"

"Tyler. I see you everyday, and quite frankly you are very beautiful," he pulled up a chair and sat across from me.

_Who the hell is this guy?_, was all I could think confused and kinda scared while he was looking at me as if I was supposed to put two and two together by now. By the looks of it, he gave up as he dug in his coat pocket and pulled out a gold ring.

He looked at it with nostalgia and love. "Shegave me this," he whispered, pronouncing _she_ as if _she_ were the only woman on Earth. Tyler passed the ring across the table so I could see it. It was a woman's wedding ring. Somewhat eerie with six tiny sapphires surrounding a just-as-tiny onyx kinda like an eye. He looked out the window. "God, it's beautiful tonight," now he looked at me, "Wanna take a walk? Just around the lake. I wont hurt you. I just wanna show you something." I was so scared and confused I didn't even notice he was holding my wrist and stroking a little bit of my arm with his thumb.

But I noticed when I stood up.

"You'll come, then?" he asked with a hopeful smile. I was too freaked out to say anything, my heart was beating too loud. My only answer was grabbing my purse from the chair next to the one I was sitting in.

He took this to mean "_yes, of course I'll come with you, despite everything my parents told me when I was five years old!_"

He dragged me out of _Froggie's_ in two seconds flat walking at his own pace not caring about mine. Was I being abducted? Was there a car behind the boat house?

There wasn't a car but why was he pulling up those floor boards and that broken window?

"See? Aren't they pretty?" Tyler asked in an admiring tone.

I didn't want to _see_ what was in that hole but Tyler, who was still clutching my wrist, yanked me close to him and when I looked down I saw a beautifully embalmed corpse of a woman with tape around her left ring finger.

_What the hell is going on?_

Who was she? How did she die? Did Tyler do this? Was I next?

Millions of other questions swarmed my mind. Questions I dared not to ask out loud in fear of the answer.

I looked closer and saw there were two other female corpses in the same condition, right down to the tape. This brought a whole 'nother set of questions to my mind. More that I couldn't ask.

"They're my angels," Tyler explained as if he could read my thoughts. "They loved me but left me forever. They didn't want to but they weren't given a choice. I wanted them to be somewhere I could tell them I love them everyday." he turned to me, "Do you wanna be an angel when you die?"

Looking at his hand, I saw he was offering me that ring _she_ gave him. _She_ being one of his angels, no doubt. And I just noticed something I didn't realize sooner because of my fear: Tyler was purposing to me. He was on his knees and everything.

"We don't hafta get married yet. I just want someone to love me," he looked at me with an emotion I couldn't quite describe. Desperation, was it?

He wasn't holding my wrist anymore. I ran for it.

"Wait! No, don't run! I'm sorry, I didn't know you'd be that scared! Please!" by now he was clutching my wrist again.

The desperation in his eyes may have been sadist for all I cared. "Every woman I have ever loved died young. Don't you see? If you love me you'll die when your still beautiful on the outside. Everyone will remember you as the dark-haired, soft-skinned beauty you are tonight. Their memory of you will be just that forever. Please! I really love you!"

Now I was so scared I was crying. I couldn't even scream.

He pulled out a knife out of nowhere.

A knife.

With. Blood. On. It.

"If you ever want your life to end, I could help. We could both die and be angels together! Isn't that beautiful? We can be together even when our lives end! We never hafta be apart!" it was only the strain in his voice let me know he was crying. The tears wouldn't come, he cried over this too often.

All I could do was smack Tyler with my purse screaming "FREAK!"

I took to my heels and ran. I was probably three yards away from him when I heard something drop and snap a twig. I turned my head and saw Tyler fall face-down with that desperate look in his eyes. If I didn't watch the news that night I would never know he had stabbed himself in the wrist and bled to death behind the boat house. When I learned that I was relieved and actually... _happy_.

Was it wrong to be happy for Tyler's death?

After giving some thought I figured it wasn't wrong to rejoice what happened to Tyler. He was with his angels now.


End file.
